


Sun burns and Broken mirrors

by Sxross



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how he found himself at Sugas door at one am. He knocked and waited until a groggy Suga answered the door.</p>
<p>“What are you doing up Hinata?”</p>
<p>“I need your help. I think I’m hallucinating.”</p>
<p>“What?” Suga allowed Hinata to come in.</p>
<p>“Either this fever has me crazy or my mirror is broken. Can mirrors break? Can I use your mirror?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun burns and Broken mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I found a sort of prompt for this on tumblr, but when I went back to find it I couldn't. So there may be some changes! Sorry in advance.
> 
> I'm also sorry because I know I need to post my next chapter of my on going fic but this was such A cute idea I couldn't help it!

Hinata cracked his eyes open and looked around confused. His back was against a brick building and he was sitting propped up next to a dumpster in what appeared to be an alley. He fished his phone from his pocket and turned it on, still blinking his vision into focus.

8:27

What the fuck happened last night? He vaguely remembered taking shots and talking to some hot guy. He thought he was going to score but it looks like the jokes on him.

He shifted a bit on the concrete and winced. He was stiff, sore, and the ground was tilting dangerously. Sitting back down he squinted his eyes. The sun was way too bright for this early in the morning.

There was absolutely no way he was going to make it home. Not by himself at least. He texted his friend Suga and asked him to come get him, turning on his location so Suga could find him.

He closed his eyes against the light. His head was pounding and everything hurt, just moving his head made him nauseous. His mouth felt like a desert and his neck ached like he had been strangled. He leaned his head on the dumpster again, figuring if he had it there all night another hour or so wouldn't kill him.

He must have dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes Suga was crouching in front of him.

“Oh thank goodness” Suga said, pulling his hand away from Hinatas forehead.

Suga was his neighbor across the hall. They went to the same university and Suga was a junior in the Medical Research department. Hinata had just started his freshman year and was lucky his parents paid the rent on his studio apartment.

“Can you help me get home?”

“Of course! what happened to you?” Sugas eyes lingered on his neck for a second too long as he helped Hinata to his feet.

“I have no clue. I remember like, the first three shots. Then black. I usually hold my alcohol better” He was thankful for Sugas support around his shoulders because once he was on his feet everything was spinning. He rested his hand against the wall “Give me a sec. I must be super hung over”

Suga waited for him with a worried expression.

“How far are we from home?” He asked once he felt like things weren't in hyper drive anymore.

“Two blocks actually”

“Perfect”

He stumbled out of the elevator with Suga, and fumbled for his keys amazed he hadn't been robbed or lost them sometime last night “You are the best. Thank you for helping me home” he turned the key and opened his door.

“Thats what friends are for. Just let me know if anything else comes up okay?”

“Sure thing” He shut his door and shook out of his clothes, taking the eight steps to his bed and crashing.

When he woke up he was hot and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Great. He had actually managed to catch something from that stupid dumpster.

He flung his boxers off and went to his bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting until it was warm enough. He hopped in and scrubbed himself down. When he was rubbed raw he got out and put on clean boxers.

He changed his sheets and got his spare ‘I don't care if I throw up on it’ comforter out and laid back down, his dizziness hitting him full force again. He sent a quick message to Suga that he was sick and if he didnt hear from him tomorrow to come make sure he wasn't dead.

Suga must have been at work or the lab where he couldn't use his phone because he came over as soon as he was home.

“Your sick?” He asked, feeling his face and checking his eyes.

“Yes. So dont stay long”

“Whats wrong?”

“I’m hot. My head is pounding, throat is killing me. I just hurt. Its probably the flu, so you should go home.”

“Your not hot Hinata, you're burning up. Your eyes are glassy and your white as a sheet.”

“Ugh. Can you please just grab my Aleve for me?”

“No. I’ll make you something” He started towards the door.

“Oh god Suga. Please no. I can't handle another concoction”

He turned and looked at the younger boy and placed his hands on his hips “They always make you feel better”

“but they taste awful”

“You will drink it and you will feel better” He left and Hinata turned over, hoping to get some sleep before Suga came back with his death tea.

He woke up with a gasp when Suga nudged his arm.

“Whoa there. Didn't mean mean to startle you”

Hinata looked at him confused and took a breath to try and steady himself. He could feel his heart pounding, but it certainly wasn't a normal rhythm, even for being surprised. His hands were shaking horribly and he was so hot he felt like his eyes were burning everytime he blinked. Panic was starting to build “Suga” he grabbed Sugas wrist “Somethings really wrong”

Suga looked down at him obvious worry etched on his face “I just need you to drink this okay? You will be fine” He handed the cup to Hinata.

Hinata took it clumsily, spilling a bit “Promise I’ll be okay?”

“Promise”

Hinata drank the brown liquid and tried not to gag “It never tastes any better”

“No it doesn't, but you get used to it” Suga chuckled as he took the cup back “You should back to sleep. I’ll check on you every now and then”

Hinata nodded and closed his eyes.

When he woke he felt almost 100%, he was still a little lightheaded and weak, but his fever and headache were gone. Must have just been a bug. He stretched and put on sweats and a tshirt and moved to knock on Sugas door.

“Hinata! Your up and looking better” Suga said when he answered the door.

“Yes! Must have been thanks to your tea” He beamed.

“Just an old family recipe, but it usually does the trick” Suga shrugged “Do you remember anything from that night?”

“No. Still completely blank. Probably nothing worth remembering anyway considering where I woke up”

“Well let me know if you do remember anything?”

Hinata looked at confused “Sure I guess” He waved at Suga and went back to his apartment.

He sat down at his deck and opened his laptop to start on his paper.

Monday morning found Hinata yawning through his early lecture. He was half heartedly taking notes and trying to keep himself awake. Thankfully he had finished that paper yesterday, because if he kept up like this there was no way he was passing this class. He took a sip of his usual energy drink and made a sour face. It just didn't taste right today. Nothing had tasted right since he got sick. He must still be fighting that bug off.

“Hinata, want to go to the park with me today?”

Hinata looked over at his neighbor. Tadashi was a cute guy with lots of freckles and longer brown hair he pulled into a small ponytail. They had met the first day of lecture and had been hanging out ever since.

“Sure. I could use some fresh air” Maybe that would help him get over whatever this was.

Fresh air had not helped.

It was only marginally sunny and they spent two hours outside max. Hinata looked like he had spent six hours under direct sun. His skin was bright red and it stung to even look at it.

They were in Hinatas apartment and Tadashi was helping him spread the Aloe Vera on his burnt skin.

“How did this even happen?” Tadashi asked, squirting more aloe onto his hand.

“I have no idea. I usually burn at least once a year, but never this bad, or this quick” he winced as he put some on his nose and cheeks “Thanks for helping me though”

“Its fine. I invited you out. So its only fair”

They finished up, Tadashi standing and wiping his hands on his jeans “Well I really really need to get started on some homework. I’ll see you in class next week?”

“Yup”

Tadashi left and he slumped into his couch, mindful of the places it burned the most. He had no energy left. Usually hanging out and being around other people made him feel alive. Now he just felt like he could merge with the couch.

Whatever tiredness he had been feeling the past few days seemed to melt away. Somehow he was able to get by on 3-4 hours of sleep each night. His usual morning fog clearing quickly, and he no longer felt the need to drown himself in energy drinks. He could stay up until almost morning playing video games or doing homework without the crash at two. He didn't know what was up, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Cooking had never been Hinatas strong suit, but how hard could pasta be?

He looked up an easy recipe and went to the grocery store near his house to pick up what he need.

He had meat browning, which smelled delicious, and noodles boiling in a pot. He decided to cook the whole box of them since it seemed no matter how much he ate, he never felt full or satisfied. He peeled a garlic clove and started to mince it. He winced a little when the juice got on his hand, but figured he had a papercut he stopped when it started to burn and shrieked when he looked at his hand closely.

It had turned bright red and was throbbing in pain where any of the garlic had touched him.

He ran to the the sink and tried to wash the garlic off, the water stinging his skin as he scrubbed.

He dried his hands carefully and turned off the burners. He scraped the garlic into a paper towel and threw it away. Opening his door he crossed the hall and knocked on Sugas door with his good hand.

Daichi opened the door “Oh hey Hinata. Whats up?”

Daichi was Sugas ‘sorta’ boyfriend. Whatever that meant.

“Can I see Suga please?” He asked.

“Yeah. Koushi!”

Suga came to the door and looked around Daichi at Hinata “Everything okay?”

“I uh, kinda hurt myself cooking. Do you have any ointment for burns?” He held out his hand and Suga took it lightly, looking at it closely “Jesus Hinata, What happened?”

“I was trying to make pasta, and when i was cutting up the garlic it burned my hand. I think I may be allergic to it or something.”

Suga looked from Hinatas hand to his face and back “Alright. I have something we can put on it. Come in”

Suga walked into his kitchen and rooted around the cupboard, pulling out a clay jar “Did you throw away the garlic and wipe down the cutting board?”

“Yeah” Hinata winced, then signed in relief as Suga spread the clear goo on his hand “You have something for everything. I should have come to you with my sun burns”

“Sunburns?” Sugas hand faltered for a moments, but he continued bandaging his hand.

“Yeah I've been burned like twice this week”

“You should invest in sunscreen!” Daichi called from the couch.

“Alright. That's that. Be more careful?”

“I’ll make an effort, but no promises” Hinata smiled at him brightly “Sorry for interrupting your date”

“Its fine.” Suga waved dismissively.

“Well thanks for patching me up” he turned and left. Not feeling Sugas worried stare on his back.

Hinatas throat felt like it was on fire. He was so thirsty. He stumbled into his kitchen and fumbled with the faucet, filling a plastic cup with cold water. He took a gulp and almost spit it out again. The cold water made his teeth ache. He felt his face and he was burning up again. Skin pale and hands shaky. When would he shake this bug? He put his cup down and went to the bathroom to see what medicine he had laying around.

He stopped dead at the sink and turned right back around and left. He walked back in and stared hard at the mirror.

He must be hallucinating. That was it. His fever was making him crazy. One of Sugas drinks could fix this. Everything would be okay.

That's how he found himself at Sugas door at one am. He knocked and waited until a groggy Suga answered the door.

“What are you doing up Hinata?”

“I need your help. I think I’m hallucinating.”

“What?” Suga allowed Hinata to come in.

“Either this fever has me crazy or my mirror is broken. Can mirrors break? Can I use your mirror?”

Suga just looked at him dumbfounded, but followed him when he walked into his bathroom and looked up at the mirror with Hinata.

All he saw was himself.

He was standing right next to Hinata. He waved his hand in front of Hinata.

Nothing.

“Oh shit” His jaw dropped “Okay. Don't panic. Sit on my couch. I need to make a call”

Hinata sat on Sugas  couch and stared a the piece of wall above the tv. What was happening to him?

Suga sat down next to him and sighed “My friends Kuroo and Bokuto are coming. We will figure something out”

“Promise?” Hinata looked up at him with huge red tinged amber eyes.

Suga swallowed thickly “Promise”

Hinata had closed his eyes while they waited. Suga was chopping up ingredients for some kind of something. He heard him swear under his breath and a cloying scent tickled his nose.

His eyes snapped open and suddenly he was behind Suga. The ash blonde stiffened as he sensed the change in atmosphere.

“Hinata” He barely breathed out, turning to him.

Hinatas eyes were bright red and fixated on his neck. Before Suga could blink Hinata had him in an iron grip. One hand on his arm and the other buried in his hair, yanking his head to the side.

Hinata bit into Sugas neck and searing pain split through his jaw as fangs protruded and sank into Sugas flesh.

He closed his eyes and felt instant relief as warm blood flooded his mouth and he swallowed.

Suga cried out and struggled against him as Hinata gulped down his blood.

Hinata was startled as someone gripped his shoulder and let go of Suga as the hand gripping him grasped hard enough he heard his bones crack.

“Kuroo! Shit! Let him go” Suga shouted at the man holding onto Hinata.

“He just tried to eat you!” The new comer shouted back.

“He hasn't fed in almost a month and I cut myself. How good would your control be?!”

The man named Kuroo let Hinata go reluctantly.

“Its not his fault” Suga said holding a towel to his neck.

“What the hell is going on?” Another man entered the apartment.

“Bokuto” Kuroo said “I just saved our favorite witch from becoming shorties dinner”

“Witch? Dinner?” Hinatas mind was spinning.

“Suga here comes from a very old family of witches. And you were about to make him a meal” Kuroo said putting his arm on Hinatas good shoulder.

“And since you did try to eat him that makes you part of our very old family” Bokuto said with a grin.

“Actually. He's a part of MY very old family”

Everyone turned to the new voice.

A tall man with brown hair and chocolate eyes, dressed completely in black was leaning in the doorway.

“Oikawa. What an unpleasant surprise” Suga said scathingly.

“Why Sugawara, I’m guessing your the one that saved my dinner. I am oh so careful in making sure that they die”

Hinata shivered as Oikawas eyes met his.

“Whats a pure blood doing hunting anyway? Don't you have people lined up to be a meal?” Kuroo asked sarcastically.

“I can't have my skills grow rusty can I? I came here to clean up my mess, but it appears I’m a tad too late” He slowly made his way to Hinata “Unhand him” He looked right at Kuroo, who let go of Hinata “Hinata was it?”

“Yes” He stuttered out.

“I see you have already fed” He glanced at Suga and raised his hands to Hinatas face “Such lovely eyes”

“Thank you” Hinata whispered.

“Do you want to become a Vampire?” The question was cold.

A look of fear crossed Hinatas face and he shook his head.

Oikawa caressed his face almost tenderly, a sad smile gracing his features “That's to bad”

His smile dropped, a cruel snarl replacing it.

Hinatas eyes widened in terror as he felt Oikawas grip on him tighten.

His world went black as Oikawa snapped his neck.

When Hinata came to he was in his bed. He turned his sore neck and saw Oikawa sitting on his couch.

He stiffened instantly, but instead of the usual pounding in his ears all he heard was silence.

“Your awake it seems” Oikawa said as he picked some lint off the couch and flicked it away “Welcome back”

“What did you do to me?”

“When? Just now or before? Not that it matters.”

“It matters to me” He said quietly.

“Humans always want answers. Well… Not that that applies to you anymore”

Hinata just glared at him.

Oikawa sighed “I fed on you after we left that bar. I left you for dead in an alley, unfortunately for all parties a meddling witch saved you. I'm a pure blood though so you didn't need any of my blood for you yourself to turn” He got up and walked to Hinatas bed and sat down on the edge “Then you slowly turned and drank Sugawaras blood. Otherwise you would dies a slow, painful death of starvation. Sugawara just had to go and cut himself, setting you off. It was too late by the time I got there so I snapped your neck, killing you and you became a full vampire. Now were here.”

“You had to kill me to do it?”

“Yup. Or else you would have lived a half life. Which is basically torture.”

“but being a Vampire is better?”

“It can be” Oikawa stared at him and cocked his head “but now we need to finish the process”

“Finish it?” Hinata leaned away from him.

“You need to drink my blood. Otherwise you will never be able to unlock your full potential.”

Hinata swallowed and tried to ignore the burning thirst.

“You must be starving” Oikawa practically purred, leaning towards him “You did go far too long without sustenance. You only need a sip.”

Hinata looked up at him wearily “I absolutely have to?”

“Unfortunately” Oikawa gave him a crooked smile and bared his neck towards him.

Hinata inched forward and scooted close to Oikawa. He pressed his lips to his neck and parted them, tongue running across new, pointed fangs. He bit slowly and instinct took over as soon as the blood touched his tongue. It exploded like fireworks and He had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. He started to suck the blood out faster as he gulped down the hot liquid. He felt Oikawas arms wrap around him.

Different emotions almost seemed to flow through him. He briefly felt anger, shame, worry and a pulsing undertone of insatiable lust.His vision turned red and he latched on harder as Oikawa pulled to remove him.

When he didn't let loose Oikawa grabbed his wrist delicately. He felt lips graze his pulse point and shivered, sucking harder.

He abruptly let go and cried out when Oikawa tore into his wrist “What are you doing?!” He shrieked.

“Its my turn and you didn't let go. You need to learn.” His red eyes were cold and he ripped into Hinatas wrist again.

Hinata cried and tried to pull his wrist away but Oikawa flashed him a glare and held his arm in a bone crushing grip. He whimpered as his vision started to go black at the edges. He was panting and tears streaked down his cheeks when he was released.

Oikawa turned his eyes to Hinata “Did you learn your lesson?” He asked.

Hinata nodded weakly and held his arm to his chest shaking,

Oikawa regarded Hinata for a minute and held out his hand “Give me your arm” He commanded.

Hinata looked terrified but help out his arm anyway.

Oikawas smiled at his obedience “You really did learn” he brought Hinatas ragged wrist to his lips.

Hinata whined as Oikawas tongue pressed against the wound. He eyes had changed back to brown but still help their red tinge as he lapped up the blood leaking from his torn flesh. Hinatas wrist started to close and he let out a sigh of relief as tears squeezed out the corners of his eyes.

Oikawa released his wrist once it was closed and caressed his face “Better?”

Hinata nodded and took a shaky breath.

“DO you want me to explain what happens next?”

“Yes please” He whispered.

“Well I turned you so your sired to me. You will feel loyalty to me and come whenever  I have need of you. You will feel my emotions and I yours when we blood share. Our bond will only be broken in death. Understand?”

“I understand”

“It would be in your best interest to do as i say elsewise I will teach you the consequences as I just did. Are we clear?”

“Yes” Hinata shrunk in on himself.

“You may call your family one last time in the morning. The next day you will be found in your apartment. My steward will arrange your funeral.”

“Wait! Funeral?”

Oikawa stood and made his way to the door “Of course. You're dead. Enjoy your last night of sleep” he turned the handle on the door “Oh and if you let out our secret to anyone including your family I will kill you. I wont make a mistake this time either” He slammed the door behind him.

Hinata curled into a ball and sobbed. SHoulders shaking as he fell into restless sleep.

Hinata knocked on Sugas door the next night. Suga opened his door and motioned Hinata inside “How are you holding up?” He asked quietly.

HInata just shrugged “Sorry for uh… biting you yesterday.”

Suga smiles softly “Your forgiven. Kuroo and Bokuto are still here if you wanted to talk to them? They are probably better than company then Oikawa.”

Hinata looked down and shuffles his feet.

“Come on in” Suga grabbed his wrist and Hinata gasped and pulled away, holding his wrist as he crashed into Sugas hall table.

Kuroo appeared behind Suga and Hinata righted himself.

“Hinata what's wrong?” Suga looked at him concerned.

“N-nothing. Sorry” but he didn't let go of his wrist.

“What did he do to you?” Kuroo stood right in front of Hinata and held out his hand “Let me see”

He shook his head, visibly trembling.

Kuroo grabbed his arm and pulled it up so he could see it “He really tore into you huh?”

Hinata looked down, a tear falling.

“Let me guess. He was teaching you a lesson?”

“I didn't do what I was told” He mumbled out.

“Mmhmm. Heard that one before. He did a shitty job healing it too.” Kurro inspected it closely.

“What do you mean?” Suga asked looking at Hinatas wrist and grimacing.

“Oikawas only turned one other person and it ended badly for them both. Oikawa would cement the sire bond so he couldn't control him. He ended up teaching him ‘lessons’ in a similar way, but no matter what he did he just wouldnt listen. Oikawa ended up ripping him to pieces.” Kuroo explained as he let go of Hinata “Your bond is not cemented yet, so theres still hope for you”

“What?” He asked confused.

“Once your bond is permanent you will never be able to separate from Oikawa”

“Oh”

“Anyway, did you call your family to say goodbye?”

Hinata nodded slowly.

“Well if you don't want to stay with Oikawa your more then welcome to stay with me and Bokuto”

“Thank. I don't know what I’m going to do yet. This is all happening to fast.”

“How about I heal that wrist all the way and we can get something to eat?’

“Okay” Hinata followed Kuroo and Suga into the living room. He sat down between the other two Vampires stiffly.

“Never said it before, but welcome to the legion of the undead”

“Ha. Thank you” Hinata cracked a smile at Bokutos joke.

“Damn. What happened to your wrist?”

“Oikawa” Kuroo stated.

“Ouch”

“Word. So shorty this is what were going to do. I’m going to bite your wrist and finish the healing process”

“Okay” Hinata relaxed a bit.

“Then you can practice feeding one us, since you probably won't have the control to hunt without Oikawa.”

“and we don't want to lose our precious witch to a hungry baby vampire” Bokuto winked at Suga who was walking to his room.

“Yes well, don't get blood all over my couch ‘kay?” Suga said closing his bedroom door with a smile.

“Ready?” Kuroo looked at Hinata and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer.

Hinata Winced when Kuroos fangs pierced his skin. His tongue dragged across his skin and Hinata could feel his face grow hot. Cold fingers fluttered across his neck and he leaned his head against the couch, breath coming in pants as Kuroo sucked harder and Bokuto leaned into his back and kissed his neck lightly.

His wrist felt itchy as the skin mended itself and Kuroo started to slow down. A sharp pain stung his neck as Bokuto san1k fangs into his flesh and he cried out as he felt the urgent pull of blood from him.

He immediately panicked and cold fear built. Was this their plan the whole time? Lure him in with kindness only to suck him dry?

He struggled and tears formed. Kuroo released his fully healed wrist and looked at him concerned “Hinata, what's wrong?” he very gently wiped a tear away.

Hinatas breath hitched as Bokutos fangs pulled out of his neck and he slumped against Kuroo.

“Bro how much did you drink?” Kuroo asked Bokuto as he gently stroked Hinatas hair and help him closer.

“Barely even three sips, but I had to really pull to get it.Oikawa must have really done a number on him” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Hinata worriedly.

“Well then he will have to feed for real. Think you can handle it?”

“Yeah, shouldn't be a problem. We can always hunt later if we have too.”

“Okay Hinata. You can choose your first course” Kuroo said with a playful grin “but if you start to get too carried away, we will have to pry you off. So don't freak out.”

Hinata looked between the m trying to decide on which one first. Bokuto looked stronger, so if he couldn't stop himself Kuroo would be the safer first choice “Kuroo I guess”

“Okay” Kuroo shifted their positions on the couch and Hinata ended up straddling him.

his face turned bright red at the close proximity to the black haired man “Do we have to be this close?”

“Well… You being behind me would be easier for you. However I don't want you to turn me into an actual meal and in this position I can force you off if Bokuto cant.”

HInata looked skeptical but leaned into his neck when Kuroo tilted his head away. He very lightly licked his neck and parted his lips, letting out a whimper as his fangs protruded.

“Ah yes. That pain will go away after you get used to using your fangs.” Bokuto said seeing his pained expression.

Hinata steadied himself once his fangs were fully extended and bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Kuroo winced and tugged Hinata off “Too low. You need to hit an artery or you will never get enough out” He said to Hinatas confusion.

He tried again and Kuroo pulled again.

“Too far forward”

He tried another three times before he finally got it right. Each time Kuroo gave him pointers and Bokuto winced. He couldn't suppress the fear of painful retaliation at turning his neck into target practice.

Once he finally got the artery and was able to pull the blood easily, he drank deeply. He pulled hard and let the blood roll over his tongue. It was a deep, rich flavor and was refreshing while at the same time it burned a trail down his throat everytime he swallowed.

His vision was hazed over in red when he opened his eyes. He felt Kuroo pushing him off and he tried to let go, but it he just couldn't get his fangs to release.

He felt anger boil inside at Kuroos attempts to remove him and latched on harder. He snarled when Bokuto finally got him off and stood shocked as the red haze faded from his eyes and the fog cleared “I’m sorry” He stuttered out feeling panic knotting his stomach.

“Ha. It’s fine” Kuroo huffed out, holding his hand to his ragged neck.

Hinatas legs were shaking and tears were spilling over when Bokuto pulled him into a hug.

“It’s okay really. We’ve all been where you are. Controls really hard to master. Plus when just turned your emotions are crazy heightened. Your fine.”

“I’m fine too. Just need a sec to heal.” Kuroo gave him a half smile.

“My turn next yeah?” Bokuto said cheerfully.

Bokuto led him to the couch and seated him in his lap “I’m ready”

Hinata nodded shyly. Bokuto was extremely attractive. Different from Oikawas elegance and refined features. He had an air about him that drew Hinata and he couldn't place what it was.

He brought his fangs to his neck and prayed he got it right this time. He bit down dn knew he hit the right spot when the blood flowed quickly. He relaxed in relief and drank quickly. He had more mental clarity this time and while the red still tinged his vision, the hazy fog was gone.

Bokuto threaded his fingers through Hinatas hair and Hinata moaned as blood took on a different undertone. It was cloying and he felt dizzy, it was like getting drunk.

He slowed down as his thirst dissipated and let go without Bokutos tugging.

Bokuto dropped his hands from his hair to his lower back and gave Hinata a lopsided grin “Better?”

Hinata stared at him and before he knew what he doing he leaned forward and kissed him, short and sweet. He pulled away and blinked “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I don't know what happened!”

Bokuto looked surprised and raised his eyebrows “It's okay”

Hinata rolled off his lap  and hid his face in his hands. This was literally the last thing he should be worried about. He had just been turned into a vampire. Practically belongs to a freak version or Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. Had to let go of his family for forever. Almost ate the one person who really cared about him and he really just shouldn't be spontaneously kissing hot vampires who he didn't know anything about.

At least not yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo cheesy. I really am sorry.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
